Sayu Yagami
Sayu Yagami (夜神 粧裕, Yagami Sayu) is Light Yagami's kindhearted younger sister. She plays a minor role in the main storyline, remaining unaware of Light's possession of the Death Note and his role as Kira. Appearance Sayu has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. In the first part of the story, her long hair is pulled back in a ponytail with bangs and strands of hair that frame the sides of her face. Later on, she wears her hair down, and her bangs are swept to one side. Character In line with her age and grade in school she seems to demonstrate age appropriate behavior, such as watching shows starring Hideki Ryuga and asking Light for help with math homework, including quadratic function assignments. She seems to look up to Light, as she recognizes his intelligence and believes that he will become a quality detective. According to Death Note 13: How to Read, Sayu likes shoes and dislikes alcohol.Death Note 13: How to Read In her university years, Sayu's attitude grows more mature and she studies on her own without Light's help. Plot Sayu is the younger sister of Light Yagami and a 14-year old second-year student (8th grade) at Eishu Junior High School (英集中学校, Eishū Chūgakkō) at the beginning of the story. Her role at this point in the story is rather minor. In the second part of the series, Sayu attends college. She is kidnapped by the Mafia and taken to the United States, where she is held captive in order for the Mafia to gain the Death Note in possession of the Japanese Task Force. Sayu's father trades the Death Note to the group in exchange for his daughter's life. Sayu is taken back home to Japan, where she falls into a state of shock and is wheelchair-ridden for some time. She is last seen at a Coming of Age Ceremony. It is up to the reader to decide what her mental state is. Tsugumi Ohba said that she hasn't "necessarily recovered," but readers could not tell from the picture. In other media Films Sayu is a high school student. Unlike in the manga and anime, Sayu is not kidnapped (the mafia play no role in the two films she appears in). Sayu remains ignorant of Light's role as Kira, instead being told that he was killed for his role in the investigation team. In The Last Name, Sayu appears at the Sakura TV festival and causes a small incident when Kanzo Mogi dies and unknowingly temporarily shocks Misa Amane. The incident results in having Soichiro and Light pick her up leading to Misa chancing upon Light with her Shinigami Eyes. At the end of the movie, Sayu is sent by Sachiko Yagami to pick up Soichiro from the train station. They discuss how crime rates have risen following the death of Kira, and when Soichiro asks about her views on the subject, she states that she could never support him, particularly after the death of Light. Musical In the Musical, Sayu is a fan of Misa. When Light first meets Ryuk, Sayu unintentionally interrupts them and she's confused why Light's acting strangely. He assures her it's nothing, and she has a present for him: tickets to Misa-Misa's concert. He agrees to go, and she leaves his room singing a few lines from Misa's song "Ready to Love." The two later attend the concert along with Ryuk, and Misa opens by thanking her "beloved hero" Kira. After the concert, Light says that he liked what Misa said in the beginning, but Sayu didn't like it. Light asks Sayu, if she could say anything to Kira, what it would be, and she says that she'd tell Kira to be more like her brother. This leads into the song "My Hero," in which Sayu sings about how wonderful Light is, which makes Light uncomfortable. On the other side of the stage, resting from her performance, Misa sings the song as well, but she's referring to Kira. Light doesn't participate in the song, but he's symbolically center stage with Ryuk, with Misa on one side and Sayu on the other. In the ending song "Requiem," Sayu and her father mourn for Light. Sayu is portrayed by Ami Maeshima (前島亜美, Maeshima Ami) in the Japanese production, and by Lee Su-bin in the Korean production. Quotes *“''Ugh, I hate Kira, I swear.” (Chapter 10) *(''referring to L) “''He was kind of a strange man. But maybe he's the type to get along with Light.” (L: Change the WorLd'', p 185) References Category:Humans Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Live action film characters Category:Novel characters Category:Video game characters Category:Musical characters Category:TV drama characters